


The Adventures of Spike the Demon Slayer

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Basiclly spike annoying everyone, Drabble, Drunk Spike, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: Spike on Crack
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Spike the Demon Slayer

“Hey guys wanna go kill some demons”-spike

Willow and Zander stare at him for a prolonged amount of time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Buffy~” Spike sings a wooden stake in his fist, “Wanna go vampire stabbing.”

Later on, Buffy asks Giles if coffee makes you hallucinate

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zander walks in on Spike torturing a demon.

At record speed, he backpedals out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike humming and skipping along.

*Comes across demon*

Sadistically grins “Nighty Night”

Stabbing noises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy- “Did someone leave the liquor cabinet unlocked” 

Spike giggling happily after staking a dozen vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble


End file.
